Linger?
by LeoPiper4ever
Summary: Leo has always had a thing for Piper. But when he takes the one chance he has, would she feel the same way? Will she love him in return? I suck at summarys Please Review! No magic.
1. Making a Move

**I hope that you all like my fanfic. It's mostly Piper and Leo and the hardships in their relationship. Please review! Starts out with both of them not dating. **

**

* * *

**

Leo knew he had to do it quick. It had taken him hours to find the courage to tell her. He watched from the edge of the wall, her, standing there in all her beauty. He watched as she made dinner and his mouth watered with all the wonderful smelling aromas. He wanted to so bad, the thing it took him hours to do. But would she feel the same? How could she ever possibly fall for her handyman? Leo considered herself lucky that her sisters wern't there to disturb them. But if he didn't hurry up and do it, they would be back any minute. He watched as she talked on the phone.

"NO Elizabeth, we have to put the bar in the center that way everyone will have room to dance. And we can't make the stage to big otherwise we won't have any room for the tables. Uhh I knew that I should have gotten that extention but it would have costso much. Well there's nothing that I can do about it now!" (Pause) "Don't tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about! I know damn well what I'm talking about otherwise I wouldn't have bought the damn bar. You know what? Just don't bother with it anymore. You're fired." Piper hug up the phone and slammed it on the counter. She put her hands on the counter and sighed. She shook her head before getting back to the spagetti.

This was his chance. He quickly walked up to her but when he got about a foot away from her, she turned around. He stopped dead in his tracks and felt himself blushing.

"Leo, hi!" She smiled. God he loved that smile.  
"Piper, hi." He felt his cheeks burning. Obiously she didn't notice since she kept talking.  
"Would you like to stay for dinner? Prue and Phoebe went out to see their boyfriends and knowing them, they won't be back tonight."  
"Sure." He said simply.  
"Alright well it's almost done so you can wait in here if you want." She slightly tilted her head. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Her eyes filled with concern. Leo took a deep breath and before doing it right then and there, he held it back and just shook his head. Piper smiled again. She nodded her head and turned back around to finish cooking.

Leo sat down at the table and waited. Piper was finished about ten minutes after. She got two plates out and filled them with spagetti. She sat down and placed the plate in front of Leo.

"Oh would you like something to drink?" Piper set her fork down getting ready to get up. He shook his head again. She nodded.  
"I knew I forgot something. The bread!" Piper stood up and walked over to the oven. She placed a mittin on her hand and opened the oven. Leo couldn't help but watch her bend over and take the bread out. He quickly went back to his food when she stood up. Piper put the small pan on a stand on the table. When the bread cooled off, she cut it into pieces and took one for herself. Leo did too.

Within the next hour, they were both done. Neither of them really talked throughout the whole dinner. Piper stood up and took hers and Leo's plate.

"That was very good Piper, thank you!" Leo said standing up. He watched as she put the plates in the sink. 'God she's so beautiful.' He thought to himself.

"Well I'm going to wash the dishes. You don't have to stick around if you don't want to, but if you do, you can wait in the livingroom." Piper said as she turned back around to face him. He nodded and walked to the livingroom.  
"I'm going to put on some music, I hope you don't mind." Piper yelled putting a cd into the small stereo.  
"It's alright." Leo yelled back sitting on the couch. Within a few seconds, he heard her singing.

"_I didn't like dating, and tryin to find someone. I gave up waiting for love to come along. There had to be someway, I knew I'd find it someday. Thank you baby for makin some become so soon. Thank you baby for loving me the way you do. So many numbers, so many guys to call. Is there any wonder, I got nowhere at all. Oh well there had to be someway, I knew I'd find it someday. Thank you baby for making some become so soon. Thank you baby for lovin me the way you do_."

Leo couldn't help but listen to how wonderful she sounded. Her voice sounded like an angel. He decided that it was time. Leo stood up and quickly went over into the kitchen. He saw Piper, slightly shaking her hips to the music.

He turned her around as she was singing "thank you baby..." His lips quickly found hers. The kiss held all the passion hekept locked within himself. He was surprised when Piper quickly pulled away. He saw shock on her face as she brushed her fingers across her lips.

The surprise didn't last long, because the next thing Leo knew,Piper pulled him back to her and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her slightly against the counter. He was happy when he got a quiet moan from her.

When he was out of breath, he pulled away and stepped back at least three feet. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that?" Piper said bracing herself on the counter.

* * *

**So what did u all think? Oh I hope that you all like it and PLEASE review! Let me know if I should make another chapter or just quit. Thanks-Marina**


	2. Moving On?

**Well even though I only got two reviews for the first chapter, it was good enough for me. Just as long as I get my stories out there. I hope you all like this story so far. Here's chapter 2!-Marina**

**

* * *

**

Piper stood there breathing heavily and looking at Leo. That kiss had held so much passion. Once Piper's breathing became normal, she spoke.

"Look, Leo. It's not that I didn't enjoy that because believe me I did. It's just that I'm not ready to date. Especially after..." She didn't finish but Leo knew right then and there that Piper held a dark moment in her past. He just nodded his head.  
"It's fine Piper. It was my fault. I understand. Thanks for dinner and I'll see you soon. Bye" Leo started to walk towards the door. He wanted to be angry at her for playing with his emotions but it was too hard. Leo opened the door and rushed out with anger as he shut it.

She stood in the same place he left her. Part of her felt bad for how she treated him but he was the one who came onto her. Then again, she's the one who kissed him back with just as much if not a little more passion that was in the first kiss. When she kissed him back, it didn't even feel like she had control over her body. Emotions were running all ways in her head as well as her body. It was like she was possessed.

OoOAbout a week laterOoO

(A/N I know I skipped days but I wanted to make my point of the name of this chapter come up. Besides nothing really was planned to happen in the few days that followed that night. The first few sentences of the next paragraph will explain it.?

It made Piper feel less guilty when Leo came back to work. He didn't come for about three days and she was starting to worry if whether or not she would ever see him again. They had occasional conversations but nothing really worth getting into. To Piper's surprise, Leo didn't ask her as many questions as he used to before. He didn't ask her how her day was or how things were going. It was like once he knew that she wasn't interested in him, he stopped really caring.

Leo was working on the stairs when he heard the doorbell ring. He sat up when Prue answered the door.

"Hi I was here looking for Leo." It was a short blond woman. She didn't look older then 22. She had big blue eyes, a big chest, and she was kind of short. Piper felt a spark of jealousy run through her as she knew that Leo had moved on. But so fast? And why did she feel mad? It's not like she had feelings for Leo.

"Uh..ok...who are you?" Prue asked leaning on the door.

"Oh, I'm Julia." The young woman stuck out her hand. Prue shook it.

"I'm Prue. These are my sisters, Piper and Phoebe." Prue pointed to the other sisters.

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you. Leo has told me all about you three." The girl smiled.

That did it. Piper interfered. She walked up to the door and moved Prue gently out of the way.  
"That's funny because he's never mentioned you." Phoebe saw that Piper's hands were turning into fists. She quickly got in front of Piper before things got worse.

"Well Julia it was a pleasure to meet you, let me go get Leo. But she didn't have to, Leo was already at the door.

"Hey babe." Leo walked up to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the lips. The sight burned Piper's eyes.  
"Well bye guys." Phoebe quickly shut the door.

"Piper what the hell was that about? What do you have against Julia?" Phoebe asked turning around to face her sister. Piper felt tears come to her eyes. She tried to speak but there was a big lump in her throat. Prue grabbed her hand.

"Sweetie please tell us. What's wrong?" Piper's tears finally fell from her face.

"It's just that, well when you two weren't home, it was just me and Leo here. We ate so when I was washing the dishes I felt someone turn me around then someone kissing me. It was Leo. When he pulled away, I quickly pulled him back and kissed him. The sad part is that, I told him that I wasn't' ready to date after...well you know." Her sisters nodded their heads.

"So when he came back to work, it seemed like he was less interested in me. I thought he was playing hard to get but after seeing Julia, I knew that he had finally moved on. I don't know if I have feelings for him, it's just that I can't stand to see him with another woman." Prue and Phoebe pulled their sister into a hug.

"It will be alright Piper. There's someone else out there for you and even if it's not right now, you'll find him." Prue said giving sympathy to her younger sister. Piper nodded.

"Why don't you go up and get some rest, I'll come and bring you some soup." Phoebe said letting Piper go.  
"Phebes you can't cook. You forget to take the plastic rapper off the microwave dinners." Sarcasm seemed good at the moment. Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
"You'll be lucky if I don't accidentally put rat poison in there." Phoebe said joking. Piper smiled. Her sisters pushed her to the stairs on their way into the kitchen.

Piper walked up the stairs slowly. She opened her door, closed it, then flopped on her bed. Piper buried her face in her pillows. How could he? It was too fast. She liked knowing that someone, other then her sisters, cared about her. There was a knock at the door. Piper just mumbled in her pillow.

The door opened and in came Prue with some soup. Piper sat up and leaned on the bed's head board. She took the bowl in her hands.  
"Careful it's hot." Prue said handing her a napkin and spook.  
"Thanks."

"So tell me, why are you so caught up with Leo if you don't even have feelings for him?" Piper knew it. She knew that Prue would volunteer to come talk to her while she gave her the soup that way she could go tell Phoebe everything after the talk was over.

"I honestly don't know, it just felt nice to have a man care about me. And actually be interested in me. Not my looks, not my ass, but me. The person I am inside. I thought Leo cared but today he proved that he didn't anymore." She took a spoonful of her soup and ate it.

"Aw I'm sorry sweetie. If you want me to beat him up let me know. Cause you know that I will." That made Piper smile. Prue sat up and started walking out of the room.

"Let me or Phoebe know if you need anything." Prue said as she closed the door behind her. Piper sighed.

Leo was over her. As hard as it was for her to understand, it was true and there was nothing she could do about it. He had found someone and it was her turn.

Leo beat her to the punch but they both needed to move on.

* * *

**I hoped that you all liked the chapter! Please review and I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. Thanks for reading!-Marina**


	3. Learning and Meeting the Past

**Well thanks for my reviews. I hoped you all liked the last chapter. I had one review that asked what I ment when Piper said "I haven't dated since...well you know." It's a dark part of Piper's life and it's coming up in this chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I hope you all like this chapter!-Marina.**

**

* * *

**

The buzz of the alarm clock awoke Piper from her deep sleep.When she turned to see the clock, it read 12:45. Thankgoodness for her that it was a Saturday and she had the day off. The memories of the previous day still fresh in her mind. Her head thumped hard witheach beat of her heart. It's what a broken heart felt like.

Piper heard the door bell ring and when it continued she forced herself out of bed. It continued to ring even when she was walking downstairs.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She yelled as she gotcloser to the door. Half asleep, she opened the door. When her eyes fully opened, shesaw who was standingin front of her. It was Leo.

Piperrolled her eyes, turned around and walked away from him, the door still open. She heard Leo step in and the door shut. Piper walked into the kitchen and went to raid the fridge. She closed it to see Leo looking at her.

"Yes?" She said getting herself a glass of milk. Leo sighed and looked down.  
"Piper, can we talk?" He looked back up at her.  
"There's nothing to talk about." She said taking a sip.  
"Well with your reaction yesterday, I think there is." He came closer to her. Piper found herself pressing up against the same place where he kissed her.  
"Look Leo, I realize that you found someone and good for you. There's nothing more to talk about." And with that, Piper walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. Much to her surprise, Leo followed and sat on the loveseat across from her. She noticed that he was stairing. At her clothes actually.

She looked down at herself and saw what he was looking at, her pj's. She was wearing a red, fitted nightshirt that exposed a little more then what she wanted anyone to see, and a pair of black long sweats which layedat her waist. The whole outfit, showed a little of Piper's belly.

Piper quickly lifted the shirt and pulled up her pants. She looked back up to Leo who was now looking at her in the eyes.

"Piper, I know that yesterday might have been a shock to you..." Piper interuped.

"Why because you found someone else? You think I'd just fall apart?" She tilted her head.

"Ah, no but you didn't look very happy yesterday and I wanted to appologize for..." Again, she interuped.

"For what? For bringing a totally stranger into my house thinking that you live here. Thinking that we wouldn't give a..." This time he interuped.

"Piper will you just shut up for a minute and let me talk?" She was shocked. And her mouth droped open. Leo continued.

"You just have no idea how hard it was for me to let go of you. I've loved you ever since I first saw you. But when you rejected me, I  
realized that the whole time I loved you was worth nothing because in the end, you didn't return the feelings. What I wanted to know is why you didn't want to date me? You said that there was a reason." He paused when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Well...it was about three years ago, I um...was dating my highschool sweetheart, Dan, and then I found him one day screwing around with another girl. I broke it off and he told me that I was over reacting. I haven't seen him since. It was hard for me to trust any man after that. I haven't dated since then." She saw Leo looking guilty. Then it went away.

"I hope we can still be friends Piper. You'll find someone for you. It's just that I've already done it, and I'm happy. Julia is wonderful. She loves me and I love her. So.." He stood up.

"Bye Piper." And that was it. Leo walked out.

By that time, Piper had tears running down her face. She thought he could give her a little bit of simpathy for why she told him no. But he didn't.

"Basterd." She said plainly. Piper stood up and went to go get some more milk. While drinking she thought of what she could do to get back at him. And then she had an idea.

OoOThe Next DayOoO

Leo rang the doorbell to the sisters house. When the door opened he expected to see Prue there ready to kill him since Piper probably already told her what happened the day before. But it wasn't Prue, it wasn't even a woman. It was a man. About 6'1, long greasy hair, **(hint hink mr. yuck man!) **and a huge ass nose.

"Can I help you?" His tone sounded annoyed as if Leo had interuped something. And that's when heknew what was going on. Piper walked around the corner in a red, silky nightgown. When she came to the door, she grabbed the mans hand.

"Go back to bed hon, I'll be right there." And Leo watched as the guy walked away back upstairs. Piper leaned her head on the door and sighed.

"Yes Leo?" She looked at him and knew that her plan was working.

"Piper, who was that?" Even though it was none of his buisness, Leo had to know.

"Oh him? That's Dan." Right then Leo remembed the story Piper told him yesterday.

"Dan as in your highschool sweetheart? The one who cheated on you?" He saw Piper nod.

"He's changed. I saw him yesterday while I was at work and he told me that he was different. So we got back together." Piper smiled.

"Well I was going to come by and work on the sinks but I'll come back later when he's gone." And Leo walked away, back to his truck.

When Piper heard footsteps come towards her, she turned around. There stood Dan, with his shirt off. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Dan, I told you that this is just for pretend." She walked over to him.

"Yeah but I still love you and I can show it when he comes." Dan wrapped his arms around her. She quickly pulled away and turned around. She wondered if she was doing the right thing.

"Don't I don't have any feelings for you. I'll pay you after it's over." Dan smiled. "You can pay me by going out with me, giving me another chance.

"I'll think about it." Piper turned back around.

There was something in Piper that still couldn't forgive Dan but there was still a small spark in her heart that made her attracted to him. She told herself that she didn't want him anymore and it was going to stay that way. Or was it...

* * *

**No one get the impression that I like Dan. I HATE HIM I HATE HIM. I can't say that enough. I think he's a gay sicko. He just fits into the story right now. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP-Marina**


	4. Realizing The Truth

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy. I started reading the Vampire Chronicals by Anne Rice and I got hooked. Hope you like this next chapter. Please please review!-Marina

* * *

**

Leo walked out of the Halliwell manor furious yet again. He knew that Piper only did that to make him mad and the thing was, it worked. He was jealous knowing that Dan even looked at her. Leo walked to his truck with anger filling his entire body. He got into his truck and sped off. He needed to clear his head. A million things were going through his head at once.

He was at his apartment in less then five minutes when it normally took him fifteen. Surprisingly, he didn't get pulled over for speeding. Seeing Piper with her ex made Leo feel differently. Sure he used Julia to make Piper jealous and obviously it had worked. But he didn't think she'd go back to her high school asshole. He had to do something. Something to try and win her back over. Even if he'd blown her off after she rejected him, he just had to try.

OoOoOoO

Piper watched from the window as Leo sped away from the street. Her plan had worked all to well. She had to stop and think though, what was the real reason for her doing it? Bringing Dan back that is. Did she really want Leo that bad? Or was it because she wanted to do the exact same thing that he'd done to her? It was so confusing. Piper sensed rather heard someone behind her so she turned around.

"Well since we're alone, you want to go upstairs?" His smile was as sickening as his hair.

"NO!" She practically yelled her answer. Dan rolled his eyes and went into the living room.

Piper walked back upstairs and into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, not recognizing who she was looking at. This person in front of her was not herself. The Piper she knew, didn't have dark circles under her eyes and actually didn't worry about putting makeup on. This other person wasn't her.

Piper turned on the bath water and let it fill up. She lit candles and turned off the light. The room darkened but seemed to give a glow that was perfect. She put in bubble bath to help her relax. Once the tub was filled up enough, Piper took her clothes off and stepped in. The warm water acted as a relieving solution for her. Piper placed a small rag in the water and used it to cover her face.

OoOoOoO

As Piper was breathing softly, the cloth was lifted from her face. She opened her eyes, not to see anyone there, but the rag was no where to be found. Piper lifted her head and looked behind her, no one there. It was when she turned back around that she saw who took the rag off her face. It was Leo.

He stood in front of her with the rag in his hand, not a single piece of clothing on him. Piper was somewhat excited and scared at the image in front of her. She watched as Leo stepped into the tub with her. She pressed her back against the cold tub realizing that she couldn't go any further back as Leo came closer to her.

"Leo, wha...what are you doing?" Piper picked her knees up keeping him from coming any closer. His green/blue eyes, glowed in the candle light. His eyes were hypnotizing, it was so hard to look away from them.

"Piper, I'm sorry about everything. About Julia, about trying to get over you. I love you, I've always loved you. Even when I tried to move on, it was too hard. Each time I looked at you, I fell even more in love with you. Do you forgive me?" It was so real. Leo was in front of her asking for her forgiveness. She watched as his hands pushed her knees down allowing him to come closer.

"I...uh...yes...I..." Piper wasn't able to finish since Leo's lips were put on hers. His kiss was so gentle and yet it had tremendous amounts of passion and love. It was exactly like the first time they kissed, maybe a little better. Leo moved from her lips, to her chin, to the hollow of her throat, and finally, her neck. Piper bent her neck and closed her eyes loving, the feeling he was giving her.

Piper opened her eyes when Leo pulled away.  
"Wouldn't this be nice if it was actually real?" Leo asked. Piper was confused.  
"What are you talking about Leo?"  
"This is a dream Piper. To help you decide what your decision is. Take it into consideration and go along the path it's shown you." Leo started to get blurry and fade away.

Piper tore the rag from her face as she sat up in the water. Her breathing had become heavy and she felt her cheeks turning red. She quickly got out of the tub and went to the mirror. The dark circles were gone and she looked like a new woman. It was strange. Piper took a deep breath and sighed. She put on a robe and walked out of the bathroom.

Walking downstairs, Piper noticed that Dan had left, but there was a note. Piper picked up the note and read it.  
'Piper, I'm going to my place for a little while to pick up some things. You know where I live so if you get lonely...you know where I am. Love Dan

In disgust, Piper threw away the piece of paper. She went back upstairs to change her clothes. She had to see Leo. She had to tell him the truth.

OoLeo's ApartmentOo

Leo sat down on his couch and hid his face in his hands. He started to fall asleep until there was a knock at her door. Leo sat up and walked over to the door. When he opened it, and saw someone he didn't expect to see. It was Piper.

"Piper?" Leo said barley in a whisper.

He watched as she pushed through him and the door. She kicked the door shut and walked closer to him. He noticed that she was wearing a robe and tennis shoes. Piper wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her face closer to him.

"Piper, what...are..." But the fingers placed on his lips made him stop. Her touch sent a tingle down his spine.  
"Leo, I want you. I've wanted you ever since we first kissed. Please Leo, tell me you want me too." Without Leo giving his answer, Piper kissed him. Slow but he felt that with each move of her lips, the love for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled away.

"I want you Piper." He moved in for another kiss but she stopped him.

"Good, now tell me that in real life." He looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"This is merely a path. I guide you can call it. To help you decide. Decide if you...want me, make the right choice." And within the blink of an eye, she was gone.

Leo opened his eyes which were still in his hand. He shook his head and stood up. That's when he realized what happened. The dream told him where he heart really lied. He had to see Piper, he had to tell her.

Leo walked to his door and swung it open. But he quickly stopped. She was there, right in front of him. Her hand was closed as if she was about to knock. Leo's mouth opened.

"Piper..." He said in a whisper. Exactly how he did in his dream.

* * *

**So how did I do? Please review and I'll have the next chapter up within the next two or three days.-Marina**


	5. Together

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to write another chapter on this story, I was caught up working on Time Flys By. Well I hope you all like this chapter!-Marina**

It was raining so that would explain why Piper was wet. The parking lot is atleast half a mile away from the actual apartments. It seemed that everything was quiet when he saw her standing there. She was in a big black shirt with the same color of shorts. Her long brown hair was soaked with water and hanging off each shoulder. It was a sight Leo just couldn't look away from. He watched her as she pushed passed him and came inside. He started to say something but she interupted. It was obious that she had a bad habit of doing that.

"Look Leo, I don't know what's going on here but something inside of me won't let me live without you. It's like I need to be with you to be able to wake up every morning, or be able to sleep. I don't know what it is, but I want you Leo. I can't keep denying it anymore. It was easy at first but now, I can't control myself and my feelings." Piper looked at him waiting for an answer, something! She just needed to hear his voice.

"Piper...I." He couldn't say anything else when he saw Julia come around the corner of the bedrooms. Leo looked at her then back at Piper. She turned around to also see Julia walking closer to them.

"There something wrong babe? Hey Piper, why are you all wet? Do you need a towel?" Piper looked from Julia who was now wrapping her arm around Leo's waist, back to Leo. The tears were trying to take her over but she held them back.

"I...uh...no, thanks Julia. I better be getting home." Piper turned for the door and walked out.

Once she was outside, she ran as fast as she's ever run before. Piper reached her car and put her head on it with her face in her hands. She cried uncontrolably as the rain came down harder.

Things seemed to be spinning out of control and everything was falling apart. The only person she ever truly loved was in the arms of another woman he loved. The sight of those two together, was unbarable. Piper couldn't stand to look at either one of them.

Piper continued to cry until she felt someone turn her around. With tears still in her eyes, it was hard for Piper to tell who is was. But once this person's hands were on her arms, she knew who it was.

OoOoO

Leo didn't know that Julia had been home, and he hoped that she didn't hear anything Piper told him.

"What was that about baby?" Julia looked up at him. She saw Leo looking right at the door. Leo tore her arm off of him and looked right at her.

"I have to go talk to her Julia, I'll be back in a minute." Without another word, Leo ran outside and Julia was left standing there.

The rain was pooring hard and it was hard for Leo to see anything in this weather. It was when he used his hand as a sort of visor that he could see clearly. Leo saw Piper leaned over on her car. He knew that she was crying.

Leo ran faster and when he reached Piper, he grabbed her arms and turned her around.

OoOoO

Without Piper being able to say another word, Leo kissed her. He grabbed her cheeks and pulled her closer. Feeling Leo's lips on hers made Piper's entire body tingle.

Piper wrapped her arms around Leo's neck, and he pushed her against the car. The car was went, so water instantly rushed on Piper's back and made her cold.

Leo pushed her against the car even more which made Piper moan. He kissed her passionatley. They both pulled away once they were out of breath. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Piper, I love you." It was a whisper, but Piper could hear him.

"I love you to Leo." Piper unlocked her car door and got in. Leo was looking at her with a confusing look. She turned on the car and rolled down the window a little.

"Are you going to come with me or just stand here in the rain?" Leo quickly ran to the passenger side of the car and got in.

The whole ride, Leo was leaned over kissing Piper. Either her lips, her cheek, or her neck. She warned him that if he didn't stop, she would get into a wreck, but he continued and Piper didn't try to deny him anymore.

Once they reached Piper's house, Piper turned off the car and quickly got out and ran to the house. Leo followed just as quickly not really quite sure what was going to happen.

Both of them passed Prue and Phoebe who were in the living room. Unfortunatley, Prue and Phoebe both noticed that Leo and Piper were running upstairs.

Prue and Phoebe got up in time to see Piper and Leo's feet go up the stairs. They were going to follow when Piper came back down a few steps.

"Get out! Leave! I don't care where you two go but don't come back until I call you tomorrow." When Prue and Phoebe just stood there, Piper started to get mad.

"I said GET OUT!" Piper yelled and within seconds, Phoebe and Prue were out the door.

Piper went back upstairs wondering where Leo went. He was no where to be seen so she decided to check her room.

The door was closed so Piper yanked it open. Before she could adjust her eyes to the darkness of the room, Piper was picked up and her back was slammed against the door.

She felt Leo kiss her neck and she tilted it back to have him gain better access.

"Piper, I want you so bad!" Leo said between breaths as he moved from her neck to her lips. She felt him move between her legs so she pushed off against the door and turned them around so that Leo was now pressed against the door.

Piper wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Leo used his hands to start to take off Piper's shirt. She moved her arms from his neck, to his pants and started to unbuckle them.

Once they were completley removed of their clothes, Leo layed down Piper onto her soft bed.

Their entire moment together, neither of them wanted it to end. But eventually, both of them were tired. Piper layed her head on his chest and both of them fell into a deep sleep.

Things were finally right. Both Piper and Leo were going to be together and that was never going to change.

**Sorry if some of you were hoping to get more details about Piper and Leo's "moment" but I didn't want to make it too detailed. So please review! Thanks!- Marina**


End file.
